All I want for Christmas
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Ichigo is a lil bit of everything hollow, shinigami, and human. What does someone like that want for Christmas Find out if he gets what he wnats.


What's up people of the fiction fandom. This is KingxLeon21 (KL21 for future reference) and I've got a fic to present to you guys. I've been gone awhile but hopefully that's all behind us.

This is my first Bleach fic that doesn't involve music. It's also my first Bleach fic in a long time.

I decided to write something for the Christmas season seeing as to how it is the Christmas season (no offense to those who don't celebrate Christmas). So without further ado I present to you and IchiRuki Christmas fic entitled: 'All I Want for Christmas.' Please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

All I Want for Christmas

At a party that Inoue was throwing for the Christmas holiday; he scanned the area before him. He saw how others had looked at him. He pretended not to hear the remarks about his bright orange hair. He warily walked around those who feared him and the permanent scowl he wore upon his face. He strained to ignore remarks about his name. Every time he heard _strawberry_, he wanted to find the source of the voice and beat it senseless.

As his muscles tensed he felt a light squeeze on his arm. He looked down at the tiny woman on his arm and tried to manage a smile. She knew this person better than anyone in this house ever would. She knew that his hair made him stand out without making him weird. His hair, to her, was more like a beacon that she could look to. It was a beacon of hope for her. Whenever she saw that bright orange head of hair she knew that help was on the way.

She never saw his scowl as one to be feared. It wasn't a scowl of permanent intimidation. Rather, it was a scowl of permanent determination. As weird as it may sound, it was a scowl that gave her a complete assurance. When she saw that scowl, she knew that victory was assured. The scowl he wore meant that he would not lose… that whatever the task set before him, he would overcome it… he would come out victorious.

She knew what his name was; from the moment they met he had done it… he had lived up to his name. Ichigo… the protector. She knew that no matter what it took he would protect those who were close to him. Even beyond that… he would protect any who needed protecting. That's the man she knew he was.

If it took the gathering of enough strength to break a binding kido he would find it. If it took the courage to undertake a power he had never seen or heard of he would muster it. If it took the outright defiance of an entire society he would do it. If it meant the acquisition of a power that took a thousand years to obtain, in three days, he would get it. If it meant defying every opposition he would oppose them all. Whatever it took, even if it took his life, he would protect. He would live up to his name.

The unlikely pair made their exit. They were on their way to the Soul Society for a party of some sort.

In the Soul Society, Ichigo and Rukia walk to the Sereitei's main hall. There is a party for, what Ichigo, had to assume was the Soul Society's version of the Christmas holiday. Who knew?

He looks down at the pint-sized shinigami and can't help but wonder why she had decided to invite him along. He wasn't really considered a shinigami by the others in the Gotei 13. He did his best to hide his disappointment at this. These were, for lack of a better term, people… people who he fought next to… people who he put his life on the line for. And they couldn't accept him. Every time he heard the term, _substitute shinigami_, he would cringe a little bit. He would never admit this to anyone, but it made him feel ashamed.

Yet when he looked at her, she looked confident… even proud… to have him there with her. To her, he was not a _substitute_. To her, he was more than just some former ryoka that caused a lot of problems for a lot of people. To her, he was more than some brash, stubborn, rude, boy who should learn his place. He walked with her as she walked with him. They all looked at him as an outcast but she treated him as an equal. They walked together… as equals.

As they left the Gotei 13, he felt a little relieved. He was relieved that he would be going someplace where he was accepted. Where at least some of the people didn't care what he was. He was happy he'd be going home.

They arrived at Urahara's shop and donned gigai and human bodies alike. While they were headed to Ichigo's house, he heard Rukia's pager go off. Before he knew it, he and Rukia were popping pills and Rukia was on his back telling him where to go. It turned out to be a Menos Grande. Inoue and Chad arrived shortly after Ichigo and Rukia. Ishida was already there. Immediately, Ichigo released his bankai and charged at the Menos only to be met with a cero blast. They met in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Ichigo stood there in his hollow mask. Although they had seen it before, they gaped at him. They backed away from him and looked at him in fear… as if he were one of _them_… a hollow. He didn't pay it any attention. He couldn't afford to. There were more important matters to attend to at the moment. He turned to find his partner beside him. He looked at her and an unspoken conversation took place as it has so many times before.

_Aren't you gonna run too?_

_No._

_Why? Aren't you afraid?_

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because, I know that you would never hurt me._

_Aren't you afraid that I might lose control?_

_No. I know that you are stronger than that._

_How do you know that?_

_Because, I know the kind of man you are under that mask._

The shinigami pair turned and faced the hollow. After a relatively short battle the hollow was vanquished. Inoue, Chad, and Ishida returned home. Ichigo decided that he would take a walk. Rukia decided to go with him.

They ended up on the rooftop of the Kurosaki Clinic, standing together under the moonlight. They just stood there, enveloped in a comfortable silence. For the first time that night, Ichigo didn't feel shame, anger, or sadness. He decides to break the silence, "Rukia… Thank you."

She allows a small smile to cross her lips. "There wasn't any rain tonight, Kurosaki."

He also allows a smile to play across his lips. "I know. But…"

"I know you're a human." She said, interrupting his sentence.

He is slightly confused at the seemingly random statement, "Yeah but that's pretty common knowledge…" He tries to continue but he is cut off once again.

"I know you're a soul reaper." She said while staring at the rising sun.

"Well you should know that. You're the one who gave me…" Much to his chagrin, she curtails his speech once again.

"I know you're part hollow." He has no retort for that one. He just turns to face the sun as it rises, christening the Christmas morning. He takes a seat as she continues, "But, I don't care."

He just smiles as the sun's rays start to spill over the city of Karakura town. He now understands where the shame and anger and sadness from the previous night had gone, not that he ever really cared in the first place. They were all replaced by one specific feeling. She continues speaking; "All of those things are just a part of who you are…" she walks over to him and places a kiss on his cheek. "… Merry Christmas, Ichigo. That is what you humans say, right?"

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, merry Christmas, Rukia." She smiles and heads down into his room. He stands up to do the same. He looks to the sun once more. Everything from the night before was replaced by acceptance.

More than that… it was replaced by her acceptance of him.

* * *

Well there you have it. Far from a masterpiece but it is presentable. I'm actually happy with this one. But my opinion isn't worth much when it is my fic to begin with. Who opinion matters you say? Yours does. Any confusions will be cleared up (to the best of my ability) and criticisms are wanted and accepted

Review or not, thank you for taking the time to read my fic, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it  
Til next post  
Deuces  
KL21


End file.
